Clato always
by MissPeverell
Summary: Imagine todos os jogos do ponto de vista de Clove e Cato, do ponto de vista brutal e mortífero do distrito 2
1. Chapter 1

Antes mesmo do final da frase "tributo feminino" os braços magros de Clove já pairavam no ar, aplausos se seguiram enquanto a garota do distrito 2 subia ao palco, os cabelos negros esvoaçavam, e como sempre os seus olhos demonstravam total tédio, enquanto isso Cato a olhava e se perguntava como tanta arrogância cabia em uma única pessoa. Logo o braço no ar, era o de Cato. Eles foram levados para o trem logo depois de se despedirem de seus parentes e amigos, Brutos e Enobaria se sentaram nas cadeiras na frente dos garotos, e começaram:

- Devem se conhecer do centro de treinamentos, estou certa? –pergunta Enobaria, Clove assente com a cabeça enquanto Cato responde

- Me lembro vagamente dele, Clove não?- Clove assente novamente, Cato era um ótimo mentiroso por sinal, ele se lembrava de Clove perfeitamente, nunca se arriscara a perguntar se quer seu nome, mas o ouvira algumas vezes, não por medo, mas talvez vergonha ela era, um pouco diferente das outras - A que atira facas... –diz com tom desprezo

- Ah e você é o cara da espada torta e da força primitiva?- pergunta zombeteira, Cato a encara com certa raiva, Clove da um sorriso torto, então Enobaria continua

- Ótimo se conhecem, agora calem-se e ouçam-me, você precisão formar uma aliança com os tributos mais fortes, e isso inclui o distrito 1, 4 e vocês mesmo –Eles se encaram, Cato da um sorriso zombeteiro, Clove por sua vez, revira os olhos- vocês são fortes e não há como negar isso, agora, comam devem assistir aos vídeos da colheita e se deitar, amanhã terão um longo e cansativo dia com os seus estilistas.


	2. Chapter 2

Algo nela lhe era estranho, não estranho do jeito ruim, do bom, Cato sempre se pegava pensando a mesma coisa, o jeito do qual ela o ignorava como se fosse um idiota, as outras garotas não agiam assim, mas era a noite do desfile e Cato não se permitia demonstrar qualquer tipo de afinidade com a garota. Naquela noite estava usando um traje de guerra que um povo muito antigo, os gregos, usavam, de inicio Cato achou aquilo ridículo mas instruído a não questionar os estilistas, mas depois percebeu que a roupa de certa forma era até um pouco legal.

O garoto foi levado ao lugar de concentração de todos os tributos, Clove já estava lá, ela estava com o mesmo traje, andou até ele com o olhar tedioso de sempre, ele sorriu e ela desviou o olhar, os tributos do distrito 1 (seus companheiros carreiristas) já estavam se aproximando, a garota era inegavelmente linda, era loira e tinha olhos claros, Cato não conseguiu distinguir até ela se aproximar e perceber que eram azuis, ela tinha um sorriso de lado a lado da boca, parecia que seus dentes iriam saltar da boca naquele sorriso, o garoto tinha cara de idiota, pensou Cato, parecia ser só mais um palhaço, mas não importava, desde que fosse bom em algo.

-Olá- disse a garota do 1 parecia empolgada ao extremo

-Oi- Cato retribuiu, mas não sorriu, Clove solou um murmúrio quase inaldivel, a garota não entendeu mas cato ouviu um "seus dentes vão saltar de sua boca?" e riu

- Eu sou Glimmer!- disse a garota com a voz estridente e o mesmo sorriso afetado, por algum motivo Clove deu um riso debochado, Cato acompanhou, Glimmer, por sorte não percebera.

- E eu sou Marvel- o garoto imitava o sotaque da Capital, a garota que parecia hipnotizada por Cato, deu um tapa de reprovação em Marvel.

- Eu sou Cato,- Clove olhava para o nada, e Cato a olhou esperando que se apresentasse, mas quando a garota ia o fazer, ele prosseguiu- e ela é Clove.

- Eu sei falar, Cato- disse com indiferença, mas metralhava Cato com o olhar, Cato soltou um risinho, e Clove o empurrou e voltou a olhar para o nada, como de alto realmente interessante estivesse ali.

Glimmer não parava de falar nem por um segundo, não parava de se gabar, era realmente linda, mas como ela haviam várias, afinal garotas fúteis a em qualquer lugar.

- Pode calar a boca por um segundo sequer? Sua voz afetada já está me dando dores de cabeça distrito 1- disse Clove, naquele momento Cato viu que Clove acabara de ganhar um inimiga.

- Distrito 2 você fala, e sua voz é realmente horrível, assim como a sua cara- Glimmer disse, sua voz tremia, parecia que tinha um certo medo.

- Vamos ver quem morrera primeiro- Clove disse isso e sorriu e caminhou para longe.


	3. Chapter 3

-Clove?- Clamou Cato após o desfile de tributos.

-Sim...?

-Hãm... você tem _medo _de morrer?

-Não. – disse áspera.- Não perderia nada se morresse- agora sua voz era triste e seus olhos encaravam o chão- E você? Tem medo da morte?

-Bem, eu tenho os meus pais e meus amigos mas por outro lado...

- Aqueles grandes imbecis!- Interrompeu Enobaria, que entrou na sala irritada, e Brutos estava com a mesma expressão- Era para vocês, o distrito 2 serem os mais notados, eu até aceitaria se quem lhes roubasse o brilho fosse o 1 mas o 12?

- É TUDO CULPA DAQUELAS MULAS!- Trovejou Brutos.

Cato e Clove se entreolharam como se se perguntassem " as mulas somos nós ou os estilistas?"

Clove revirou os olhos e se levantou, foi direto para o seu quarto, e Cato foi para o seu.


	4. Chapter 4

Cato acabara de sair do banho e, ainda de toalha, se perguntava porque o brilho do desfile não saia de seu corpo, quando a porta se abriu em um estampido.

-Ei! O que está fazendo aqui? E porque ainda não se limpou?- perguntou Cato

-Parece que tem algum problema no encanamento de Enobaria- disse Clove- e ela decidiu tomar banho no meu, então vim pra cá.

-E se estivesse nu?

-Não me importaria.

Cato a encarou, segurou seus braços e a apertou contra parede, Clove estava indefessa .

-Me solte!- resmungou Clove.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu estou mandando!

Cato estava prestes a beija-la, quando ela o empurrou.

- Ai! Onde arranjou tanta força?- Perguntou Cato

- Não me toque! E... SAIA DAQUI!

- Mas o quarto é meu e...

- Não me interessa, se vista e saia!


	5. Chapter 5

Clove ainda se sentia envergonhada pela noite em que Cato e ela por pouco não se beijaram, mas hoje era a noite das entrevistas logo iriam para a arena e ela ou ele morreriam. Enobaria já tinha batido algumas vezes na porta de seu quarto mas Clove não conseguia por-se de pé, por fim levantou e foi puxada pelo seu estilista que se quer disse um 'a' para a garota.

De relance viu Cato que a olhava "O que ele quer comigo? Por que tanto me olha?" pensou consigo mesma, não podia deixar-se destrair por Cato, hoje era a noite das entrevistas, ela tinha que estar perfeita, queria todos os patrocinadores possiveis.

"Ela esta linda" pensou Cato ao ver Clove, e ela não pode evitar de pensar o mesmo sobre ele, mas ambos manteram isso em segredo.

- Lá vem a Glimmer e o Marvel -disse Cato, o que fez Clove soltar um risinho de desdem.

Glimmer dava em cima de Cato em cada frase e Cato fazia o mesmo enquanto Marvel parecia incapaz de para de fazer palhaçadas. "Ela é tão imbécil" pensou Clove sobre Glimmer, mas logo ela foi chamada para ser intrevistada, e depois Marvel... e já era sua vez.


End file.
